Arcadia
The Arcadia was a cargo ship used by Ken Wheatley's mercenaries on Isla Nublar. History It was moored at the East Dock. After capturing the dinosaurs they'd come to save, the mercenaries hurriedly began loading them and all of their equipment aboard the ship as Mount Sibo began erupting. Boeing-Vertol 234LR helicopters flew the Tyrannosaurus rex and a Baryonyx to the vessel as Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb watched unobserved nearby. Mercenary leader Ken Wheatley demanded "everything of value" loaded aboard, pausing only to extract a tooth from a captive juvenile Stegosaurus for his collection. Only then did he allow the truck carrying her to be driven onto the ship. They were unable to get absolutely everything aboard before fireballs began raining on the dock, forcing the men to abandon several vehicles, including a Mercedes-Benz Unimog U 5020. There was a mad dash to escape the fireballs as everyone ran aboard. Seeing this as their chance, Owen, Claire and Franklin took one of the Unimogs and drove it aboard, the crew apparently believing them to be fellow mercenaries who'd decided to save one of the trucks. As the Arcadia left port, a lone Brachiosaurus wandered onto the dock, trumpeting miserably as she was engulfed in the fire and smoke of the volcano. In the back of a Volvo N 10 truck during the voyage, Zia Rodriguez treated Blue for a gunshot wound she'd received on the island. She's lost so much blood that Owen and Claire were forced to draw blood from the tranquilized T. rex, who was asleep in the back of one of the other trucks. While they were doing so, she woke up. Clawing up the truck interior, she almost ate Owen, and would've broken free, creating a potential repeat of the infamous Venture incident, but both he and Claire were able to escape with the bag of blood and shut the truck doors, trapping her. Zia then used the transfusion of T. rex blood to save Blue's life. Throughout the voyage, Owen, Claire and Franklin had to continuously hide, lest anyone recognize them. When they docked in California, a crewman caught Franklin, but didn't recognize him and mistook him for a fellow mercenary, pressing him into service to help unload the vehicles and dinosaurs. They began driving the captive dinosaurs off the ship, heading towards Lockwood Manor. Owen and Claire took the Unimog they'd driven aboard, intending to drive to the nearest town and alert the authorities, but a mercenary finally recognized them and they were captured. Arcadia's manifest According to Eli Mills and other characters, at least 17 species on the Arcadia and were transported from Isla Nublar to Lockwood Manor, possibly excluding Blue. The exact numbers of each species, however, are unknown, including multiple specimens of herbivorous and carnivorous species. Confirmed Species Captured *''Allosaurus'' (at least five, four juveniles and one adult) *''Ankylosaurus'' (at least five adults) *''Apatosaurus'' (at least four adults) *''Baryonyx'' (at least three adults) *''Brachiosaurus'' (at least three adults) *''Carnotaurus'' (at least two adults) *''Compsognathus'' (at least seven adults) *''Gallimimus'' (at least eight adults) *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' (at least one adult) *''Parasaurolophus'' (at least six adults) *''Pteranodon'' (at least three adults) *''Sinoceratops'' (at least five adults) *''Stegosaurus'' (at least six adults) *''Stygimoloch'' (at least five adults) *''Triceratops'' (at least five, four adults and one juvenile) *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' (one adult) *''Velociraptor'' (one adult) Unconfirmed Species Captured *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Microceratus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Suchomimus'' Gallery arcadia.jpg East docks fallen kingdom.jpg image|Arcadia docking Concept art Fallen Kingdom ship concept art .png Category:Stubs Category:Ships Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom vehicles